


His Future

by PanickingTara



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanickingTara/pseuds/PanickingTara
Summary: He convinced himself long ago that her being his best friend would be enough for him. Sometimes, change may not be so bad.Set in season 9 episode 7.(Henry was not there in this fic)





	His Future

She was cutting his hair, yet it felt like more than that. Like something way more intimate than a haircut, even though that is all that was physically happening. Something felt off though. Maybe it was the way she was standing, close to him. She had to, as she needed to be close if she was to reach his hair to be able to cut it off. Maybe it was the way she was handling it. Gentle, maybe to gentle. Caring, something she's always been towards him. Her being this close, it felt almost normal, like this is something she would do regularly. Yet at the same time, it was the most heartbreaking thing he's ever felt. It's that way because of the knowledge that she's married to someone else. Someone who is not him, who stole her from him before he had the chance to tell her how he felt, and that's the most hurtful thing that's ever happened to him. What's even worse though, is that it's his own fault that she's in another mans arms. 

He thinks about her. How long he's known her. So many years, and he was just too ashamed of himself to make a move. He had many chances to make her his, and he ignored every one of them. He knew he needed to work on healing himself before being with someone, and he's still working on it, even though he's gotten better. There's been a few setbacks that made him feel as powerless as he felt as a child, but every time, he's been able to overcome it. And just when he was finally ready, she tells him the king asked to marry her. He wishes he would have told her it wasn't a good idea. She would have listened and respected his judgment, but he made the mistake of supporting her. He knows deep down, it wasn't a mistake. It was a good choice on his part. To support her, through anything, even if it means giving her up to someone she hardly knows. And he did that because he loved her. 

He still loves her. He would do anything for her. He's die for her even. There is absolutely nothing he wouldn't do for her. She may not be his, but he'll be damned if something or someone tried to hurt to person he loves the most if this hellish world. 

He's accepted long ago that her being his best friend is enough for him. She frequently visits him in is camp. She brings him food, shoes, and occasionally blankets. He gets to hug her as long as he wants because no one will tell him to stop. Not even her. 

Sometimes, he feels like the luckiest man in the world when she somehow ends up in his arms in their sleep. He knows it's wrong to enjoy it so much, but he can't help but hold her close when it happens. They never talk about it, and she never tells him to stop. Sometimes he makes himself foolishly believe that the king doesn't hold her like how he does, and that's why she doesn't make him stop. And most nights, he believes it's true. 

She's so kind to him. When she visits, she makes sure to take care of him. To make sure he isn't at all sick or in pain. She helps take care of new wounds he receives. She makes sure he's well fed and that he isn't freezing when he goes to bed, because god knows he won't get blankets unless she tells him to. 

This time is like any other time, but still, it feels different. She gently lifts a bit of hair and skillfully slices it with her knife. He can't look at her. He knows he shouldn't stare and admire her, even if she is right in front of him. He can't do it, or he may end up missing what's next to him. 

Every time she visits, he wishes he had that balls to tell her how he feels. How much he loves her, and how he would give his life for her without a second though. He wants to tell her so bad, but no amount of love for her could make him hurt her, and that's exactly what he would do if he admitted he likes her. He would ruin her marriage because he knows the second he would tell her, she would never go back to The Kingdom. She would stay with him, and she wouldn't be able to bring herself to go, not unless he told her to. 

Sometimes it's easier when she's gone. He doesn't have to worry about doing something to upset her, and he doesn't have to worry about something happening to her, because he's fully aware she's safe at The Kingdom. 

He's so engrossed in thought that he doesn't even realize her sitting down in front of him. She lightly smiles at him, telling him with her eyes that she's finished cutting his hair. 

"Thank you," Daryl whispers to her. She nods, not saying a word. Not needing to. She reaches out and runs her fingers through his scalp, and he closes his eyes, leaning into her touch, savoring the moment. When his eyes open, he feels the truth hit him, clearer and more certain it's ever been. 

He loves her. He loves Carol. He loves her with his whole heart, his whole being. And she's here, listing to anything he's willing to tell her. Tears begin welling in his eyes, all this is so much, so his eyes close again, and the tears make small tracks down his cheeks. 

This isn't the first time he's cried in front of her. There's been many times he couldn't keep his emotions straight, and he let them out, trusting her not to say or do anything hurtful about it. 

He feels that pads of her thumbs swipe over his cheeks, and when she does that, he knows his waiting is over. That he's going to tell her. 

"Sweetheart, open your eyes," She whispers, trying to bring him back to her. He doesn't want to open them. It would make this so much more real, and it's already hurting so much. Reluctantly though, he listens to her, and he opens his eyes, and looks at her own. Beautiful blue orbs, staring back at him. 

She slowly moves into his space and holds him, and he bands his arms around her, clinging to her like a lifeline. 

"It's okay," She whispers. He shakes his head and then rests his brow on her shoulder. 

"It's not," He says, gently rubbing his knuckles up and down the length of her spine. 

"Talk to me then," She says, "or don't. You know I won't judge you for anything or saying nothing. You're safe here." He pulls back a little from her, but not too much so he can hold her face in the palms of his hands. 

"I'm so sorry that I haven't been truthful. I didn't mean to lie to you. I don't want to hurt you. You're the last person I'd ever want anything bad ever happen to," He says. Her brows furrow, not quite understanding what he's saying. 

"You lied to me about what?" She asks, so confused as to what he would lie to her about. 

"Every time I see you, I feel like I'm lying to you and myself. I miss you Carol. I wish you were here more. I don't like it when you're gone," He confesses, "I told you I was happy for you, when you told me you were gonna marry the king."

"You aren't?" She asks. He shakes his head. 

"No, I was happy for you. I loved seeing you smile, even though I didn't like why you were. He gave you what I couldn't. And when I was ready, you were already his," He says. Her eyes start watering at his words. 

"Daryl, I..." She starts, but doesn't carry on. 

"I've wanted you for so long, Carol. You're everything to me. I miss you so much when you're not around. I miss you not being here with me. Carol I... I love you," He says, saying those three words that he's never heard himself say before. 

Tears flow freely from her eyes, and he starts to wonder if maybe he made a mistake by telling her this. He thinks that, until she dips her head in, and presses her mouth to his, connecting their lips for the briefest amount of time before pulling apart. 

"I shouldn't have done that," She whispers, before leaning in to kiss him again as his lips chase hers, hungry for her mouth. She speaks again when they pull apart. 

"Tell me to stop," She says. 

"I can't," He whispers back, and this time he leans in for a kiss himself, attaching his lips to hers in a long, drawn out kiss. 

Her forehand soon presses against his, and his breath fans over her mouth. 

"I love you Daryl," She tells him. He smiles. His smile is the happiest thing she's ever seen. 

"I need to break things off with Zeke," She says to him, and he nods. "I've wanted you for so long," She whispers, and then attacks him again with her lips, and they kiss for a long time. Their mouths move together, and it feels right. 

For the first time in his life, Daryl can clearly see his future. He's certain of it now. 

She's his future. 

Carol Dixon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for giving this a chance. It’s been a while since I’ve posted on here, so go easy. Also, I apologize for any errors in the writing. I wrote this at 1 in the morning. SDCC is almost here, so hopefully this holds me off until the trailer. Love y’all!


End file.
